Just Video Games?
by HamburgersXScones202
Summary: America was sitting in Japan's living room playing a video game. It was a beautiful day outside though it was pretty cold to be running around outside. Japan gulped placing his hand on his chest gently feeling his heart pounding.


America was sitting in Japan's living room playing a video game. It was a beautiful day outside though it was pretty cold to be running around outside. Japan gulped placing his hand on his chest gently feeling his heart pounding.

"Yo Kiku, are you coming back anytime soon?" Alfred asked concerned, standing up.

Japan froze thinking of what to say, he loved America deeply but he was too scared to admit it to him.

"Dude you okay?" Alfred asked opening the door standing in front of Japan.

Japan looked up; a blush growing across his face, Alfred felt his forehead.

"Hey dude your forehead is warm! Are you feeling okay?" Alfred asked.

Japan didn't respond he stood up on his tippy toes, leaning up to kiss the American on the lips passionately. America blushed deeply. America continued the kiss smiling into it, gently placing his hands onto Japan's slender hips.

"Ame-America" Japan blushed feeling the American's large bulge in his pants, pressing against the growing tent inside his own pants.

America smirked softly, pushing Japan against the wall gently, sliding his hand down his hip gently rubbing his hand in circular motion on his thigh gently.

Japan gasped closing his eyes; the sensation was getting to him. America laced his left hand with Japan's kissing the young nation gently down his neck, to his collar bone.

"Al-Alfred" Kiku blushed looking to Alfred his eyes were slightly glazed over.

Alfred smiled gently pulling back from his actions; he lifted Japan bridal style, pushing the door of the kitchen open stepping back into the living room. Alfred took 4 of his large steps over to the couch laying Kiku down gently, kissing his neck softly.

"Are you ready Kiku?" He asked gliding a hand down Kiku's stomach.

The young Asian nation nodded, Alfred slipped a hand up into Kiku's shirt gliding his long slightly bony fingers all across Kiku's stomach and chest. Japan let out moans of pleasure, a whine here and there that drove America wild. The American smirked sliding Japan's shirt off of him, planting a few butterfly kisses onto his collar bone once more. The younger nation could feel the bulge in his pants growing, rubbing against his zipper on his pants. That was not pleasant.

"Al-Alfred!" Japan blushed gripping the older nation's shirt.

America chuckled, seeing Japan like this sent America's heart at a blaze, the fire in his stomach was getting hotter, Japan wrapped his arms around his lover's neck leaning in kissing him softly. Alfred could feel the passion in there kiss become more intense, the American continued kissing the young Asian removing his shirt in the process.

Alfred leaned in kissing his neck softly while he popped the buttons on Kiku's shirt.

"Al-Alfred!" Kiku panted, getting harder with all these teases that Alfred was playing.

Kiku moaned softly feeling a wet tongue slid across his chest, he arched his back gently. Alfred smirked gently wrapping one arm around the young nation's waist; he pulled him up gently grinding himself lightly against Kiku. Feeling the hard on in Kiku pants growing with each slight tease that went on.

America smiled softly biting gently, he pulled gently. The younger nation had a blush growing across his face, he looked so adorable, Alfred smiled softly pulling away, he leaned over to the left light perky nipple. Japan moaned out running his fingers thru the American's hair. The older nation smiled softly leaning down whispering.

"Let's take this up stair, a more comfortable place?" Alfred smiled softly

While they headed upstairs Japan had managed to put his shirt on once more he loved the way America teased him.

America walked him into the bedroom kissing him gently taking his hands above his head. Japan blushed a little and kissed back with passion. America pulled back placing one leg between Japan's legs moving it gently while kissing down his neck.

Japan kept resting his arms above his head and tilted his head back. America pinned the younger nation's arms down while he continued kissing down his throat.

Japan struggled a bit; though that was just playing he really wanted to show America how much he really enjoyed this. The Asian nation arched his back and closed his eyes. Alfred slipped his fingers down Japan's buttons on his shirt popping then one by one.

"You have been wanting this" Alfred smirked.

Kiku blushed softly and looked at Alfred, though he didn't say anything.

"Hmm?" Alfred hummed.

Alfred smirked gently kissing down his chest, he released Kiku's hands gently to remove his shirt, soon pinning his arms once more. Kiku closed his legs teasingly and tried weakly to pull his arms away, he moaned softly and blushed. Alfred grabbed a light piece of fabric and tied Kiku's hands together as well to the headboard. The older nation continued kissing placing his hands on the younger nation's hips licking one nipple gently as well.

Japan gasped and moaned softly, tossing his head from one side to the other as he grew hard. America smirked biting down gently; he gently pulled while releasing kissing it softly. He trailed over to the other side changing it up softly. He rubbed his knee against Japan's member a little more.

Japan's body shocked a bit. He was a lot more turned on than when he accidently walked in on China and Russia.

Alfred pulled back planting tiny light kisses down Kiku's chest softly, soon trailing his tongue down to his belly button dipping it in then out gently

"Beg for it" his voice was husky.

Japan gasped a bit. He arched his back a bit more.

"P-please... p-please f-fuck me..." he said in a soft voice.

Kiku felt a little embarrassed, but at the same time kind of liked that feeling. Alfred leaned down, his back bent perfectly and comfortably, he pushed one leg back the other holding himself up, he opened Kiku's pants with his teeth, he soon pulled them down gently.

Kiku gasped a bit. "P-please... quickly..." he moaned, not wanting to wait.

Alfred glided his hand up Kiku's member gently.

"Someone is getting hard" He smiled.

He had removed Kiku's pants all the way and his underwear, he grabbed a small tube off the side table squeezing some in his hand. Kiku moaned a little. He spread his legs and watched Alfred, waiting whatever was coming. Alfred opened his pants gently; he pulled his member out coating it in the clear liquid, positioning himself outside him.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Y-yes, yes please..." He closed his eyes and relaxed, preparing himself for the slight pain that was going to come.

Alfred slipped himself gently inside of Kiku wincing softly at how tight he was.

"Damn, you need to be stretched" He smirked.

Kiku looked at him, his face pretty red. "I-I... Y-you're s-so big..."

Alfred chuckled softly; He pulled himself back gently, thrusting in once more. "Ngh..."

Kiku moved his hips along having his legs wrapped around Alfred's waist. "G-go h-harder..." he moaned.

Alfred smiled softly, He leaned up removing the fabric, he leaned over Kiku kissing him gently while he thrusted inside of his new lover harder. Kiku wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and held tightly onto him. Kiku moaned loudly at each thrust Alfred made. When he started to feel that he was getting close, he flipped him and Alfred over so he himself was on top. He wanted to last a bit longer this time not end it so soon.

Alfred lay beneath him, holding onto his hips gently, thrusting himself upwards into his lover.

"Such a Naughty boy" He smiled.

Kiku smiled a bit and started to ride Alfred. At first he went slowly, but when he got used to the feeling he started to go faster. Alfred nodded closing his eyes, feeling the amazing sensation coursing thru out his body.

"I'm going to cum soon!"Alfred moaned softly.

Kiku held tightly onto Alfred's shoulder's and kept riding him, feeling his own orgasm coming too. He moaned loudly when he suddenly came, tightening around Alfred's member. Alfred moaned out leaning against the headboard.

Alfred thrusted once more inside of him cumming deeply inside of him, Kiku moaned again when he felt Alfred cum inside of him. Kiku panted heavily as he collapsed on top of his lover. He gave his chest a sweet little kiss and smiled as he looked up to him.


End file.
